Dilema
by Rei Azzura kun
Summary: Renton memutuskan untuk pergi. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Eureka? Semua terasa lain sekarang. Keadaan, suasana, dan perasaaan. Semua berubah.


**Summary : Renton memutuskan untuk pergi. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Eureka? Semua terasa lain sekarang. Keadaan, suasana, dan perasaaan. Semua berubah.**

**Rei mencoba meramaikan fandom ini dengan fict yang mungkin gak terlalu keren. Juga sebagai ajang perkembangan diri sebagai penulis. Maaf kalau hasilnya gak memuaskan.**

**Eureka Seven Studio BONES**

**.**

**.**

Nama pemuda itu Renton.

Bagi sebagian orang, nama bukanlah sesuatu yang berarti. Tapi baginya, bagi gadis berambut hijau turquoise itu bukan hanya sangat berarti, tapi sangat penting. Entah kenapa Eureka terus saja memikirkan orang bernama itu. Sejak ia sadar dari koma hingga sekarang, selalu saja Renton yang ada di pikirannya. Entah ia sedang berbaring, makan, bahkan sampai terbawa ke alam mimpi.

Apa karena ia sekarang tak ada lagi di sisinya?

Ia menyesal tak ada saat pemuda itu mengambil keputusan untuk pergi dari kelompok Gekkostate. Paling tidak, ia bisa memperlihatkan ekspresi wajahnya yang tentunya merasa sangat sedih saat ia tahu ia akan kehilangannya. Mungkin saja Renton berubah pikiran waktu melihatnya dengan ekspresi tersebut. Mungkin saja kan? Walaupun tetap memilih pergi, ia bisa melihat wajah itu untuk terakhir kalinya.

Ia benar-benar menyesal. Ia kira Renton pergi karena dirinya. Rasa bersalah kembali mendera dirinya.

Sakit, ia merasakan itu di dadanya. Bukan, bukan dadanya. Tapi sesuatu yang berada di sana.

Ia tidak tahu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan dirinya.

.

.

Holland merasa dirinya sangat kacau sekarang, bingung di antara dua buah pemikiran. Tentu saja ia sangat menginginkan Eureka bahagia. Melihat gadis itu terus tersenyum adalah impiannya. Namun ia pun ingin melindungi gadis itu. Renton memang bisa membuat seorang Eureka selalu tersenyum. Tapi setelah insiden terakhir yang menimpa Eureka, ia tidak bisa membiarkan Renton terus berada di dekatnya. Dan saat Renton memilih untuk pergi, ia tak bisa memungkirinya bahwa di sudut hatinya ia merasa tenang dengan perginya pemuda beranjak dewasa itu.

Ia jelas belum bisa memaafkannya.

Tapi ia tidak mengira akibat dari kepergian Renton akan sangat mempengaruhi keadaan Eureka.

Ia masih ingat, kalimat apa yang diucapkan Eureka saat baru saja sadar.

"Di mana Renton?"

apa yang harus ia jawab? Haruskah ia jujur? Namun begitu melihat wajah penuh harap di depannya itu, ia tahu ia tidak bisa untuk tidak berbohong padanya. Ia tidak sanggup melihatnya bersedih.

Dan tak sampai menunggu waktu lama hingga ia tahu semua kenyataannya. Bahwa Renton pergi meninggalkan dirinya. Wajah bersimbah airmata itu menatap bola matanya. Apa yang harus ia katakan sekarang?

.

.

Pikirannya terbagi dua, di satu sisi ia ingin pergi dari Eureka, agar gadis itu tak lagi menjadi korban egoisme-nya. Namun di sisi lain, ia ingin berada di sampingnya, selalu bersamanya. Tersenyum bersamanya dan bisa menjadi orang yang bisa disandarinya setiap waktu. Tapi begitu ia ingat kesalahannya hingga Eureka terbaring tak sadarkan diri, ia meyakinkan dirinya, bahwa keputusannya untuk pergi adalah hal yang tepat.

Charles dan Ray adalah orang yang sangat baik, begitulah menurutnya. Apalagi sikap mereka padanya setelah insiden itu. Mereka tidak menyalahkannya, walaupun ia sadar, rasa egois dirinyalah yang membuat gadis Voldarex itu meninggal. Andai saja ia tidak bersikap seperti sok pahlawan yang bisa menolong setiap orang, mungkin saja tidak terjadi hal seperti itu.

Dan ia merasa hal yang sama saat bersama Eureka. Mengapa ia tak belajar dari kesalahannya sendiri?

.

.

Pandangan gadis itu terpaku pada awan putih yang ia lihat dari balik jendela ruang kesehatan. Ia harus memeriksakan keadaannya lagi hari ini. Walaupun mata ungu itu menatap ke luar, tapi tidak dengan pikirannya yang jauh berkelana. Sibuk meraba-raba semua kenangan yang tercecer di sana-sini di sudut hatinya. Kilasan-kilasan kejadian saat mereka bersama, mengisi hari dengan segala polah mereka. Mereka menangis, tersenyum, tertawa. Bersama.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Eureka tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dan mendapati orang yang biasa merawatnya tersebut berdiri di ambang pintu. Dokter Mischa. Seperti biasa, ia memakai jas putih. Senyum tak lepas dari wajahnya yang ramah.

"Mischa?"

"Hm?"

"Apa yang terjadi dengan diriku? Aku merasa sesuatu yang aneh di sini." Eureka menunjuk dadanya sendiri. Matanya terpejam dan wajahnya tertunduk. "Aku merasa kosong. Dan rasa itu berubah menyakitkan saat aku mengingat Renton."

Wanita paruh baya itu mendekati Eureka dan duduk di sampingnya. "Kau merindukannya, Eureka."

"Rindu?"

Pandangannya melembut, membuat sedikit beban Eureka menguap.

"Ya, suatu rasa di mana kau ingin orang yang kau sayangi berada di dekatmu dan rasa itu berubah menjadi sesuatu yang menyakitkan saat orang itu jauh dari dirimu."

Gadis itu terdiam.

"Kau merindukan Renton kan?"

Pertanyaan itu membuatnya semakin bungkam. Mulutnya seakan terkunci rapat. Tersegel. Bayangan-bayangan di dalam kepalanya kembali bermunculan, di mana pemuda berambut coklat itu tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya. Semua terasa begitu nyata. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan dirinya untuk tidak berteriak menyerukan namanya.

Saat tangannya berusaha menggapai dan menyambut uluran tangan orang itu, kabut muncul dan bayangan itupun menghilang ditelan kelamnya tirai-tirai kabut. Meninggalkan rasa sepi dan sunyi untuknya. Rasa sakit itu kembali menghantam dadanya, membuatnya terisak.

Dokter Mischa menarik tubuh gadis beranjak dewasa tersebut ke dalam pelukannya. Membiarkan bagian depan jasnya basah oleh air yang terus saja mengalir dari ujung mata sang gadis. Ia mengerti. Sangat mengerti. Gadis itu kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga di mana ia sangat membutuhkannya saat ini.

.

.

Holland yang berdiri di luar ruangan, mendengar dengan jelas percakapan dua wanita tersebut. Ia tersenyum sinis, senyum yang ia tujukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Ia memang tak bisa memisahkan mereka. Dan yang harus ia lakukan sekarang sudah sangat jelas, mencari sosok pemuda yang dirindukan oleh gadis itu.

.

.

Sebuah kenyataan pahit terbentang di depannya. Charles dan Ray adalah agen pemerintah yang ditugaskan untuk menangkap Nirvash dan pilotnya, Eureka. Mereka mengakuinya dan memberinya pilihan. Tetap bersama mereka sebagai anak mereka -ya, mereka menawarkan diri sebagai papa dan mama bagi dirinya, atau pergi kembali ke Gekkostate.

Dan ia telah memilih.

.

.

Eureka terpaku saat menatap ruangan kosong tersebut. Lagi-lagi kehampaan menyergap dirinya. Haruskah ia membiarkan semuanya terus seperti ini?

Matanya melirik papan yang tersandar ditinggalkan pemiliknya, otomatis sekeping ingatan kembali merayapi pandangannya. Senyum Renton saat menaiki papan miliknya. Senyum yang seakan hidup.

Dan ia tahu. Apa yang harus ia lakukan.

.

.

'Aku akan kembali untukmu. Tunggu aku, Eureka.'

.

.

'Aku akan mencarimu. Tunggu aku, Renton.'

**.**

**.**

**-FIN-**

**.**

**.**

**Akh, sulit kali membuat fict ini sebagai perkembangan dari canon-nya. Apalagi saat mengulas perasaan mereka. Jalan cerita aslinya sangat komplit, tampak sempurna. Fict ini boleh dibilang nekad dibuat.**

**Ada yang mau ngasih konkrit, saran, atau kritik? Silahkan di sampaikan lewat review. Akan diterima dengan senang hati. :-)**


End file.
